


Time Leap

by Tea_For_Two



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eustass's hair, Extreme Shipping, It always looks mighty fine, Kidd Pirates, Luffy with brains, Multi, OC Pirate crew, Such a scary thought, Time Travel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_Two/pseuds/Tea_For_Two
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Straw Hats and their allies, the Heart Pirates are sent back into the past, after a devastating battle with the Marines, after Dressrosa. They're flung back, to different times, in their lives, before Luffy sets sail. </p><p>Now Luffy wants to build the Straw Hat Grand Armada, to make sure no one can ever harm his Nakama again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Leap

One:

It had mainly been a blur for the nine members of the Straw Hat Pirates, and their allies.

A blur of white, blue and red.

None were really sure where the red- the blood- came from, none had the chance to check on their fellow crew mates, or allies, or they would forfeit their own lives. Each thud of a body on the ground put them on edge, unable to turn from their own fights to see if it was Marine or Nakama that had fallen. Of course they could persuade themselves it was a Marine, after all, they were so close to their dreams, so close to One Piece, to give up now. And then it appeared, a wave of red, sizzling, expanding.

Magma.

It made the battle freeze, even the Marines stopped, froze, and stared. This gave the Straw Hats and their allies, a split second to assess their surroundings, check their crew, anything. It was noted, solemnly, that only five of the pirates were still on their feet, from either crew, unable to check if the crumpled bodies of their Nakama were still breathing or not. Their rage fueled their energy, giving them the power to retaliate, even if their moves clearly displayed their lack of defense, all thoughts of self preservation gone from their mind, only revenge remained. The Marines began their attack once more, yelling with hope. Fleet Admiral Akainu had arrived. The Fleet Admiral glared at the his Admirals, both defeated already. By Scum. Pirates. With a roar, for Justice, the devil fruit user raised his hands and gave a yell, aiming for the tallest remaining pirate, who, with his cane-sword and violin, had been doing his best to remain standing, despite being just bones.

"INUGAMI GUREN!" The Admiral set forward a wave of Magma, which took the form of a Dog-like head, fangs of Magma poised to clamp down on the Skeleton. The Yomi Yomi no Mi user reacted a second too late, turning to ward off the attack, only to end up engulfed in the heat, and ensnared in one of the Mag Mag man's many signature moves. His words drowned by the sizzling of his burning bones. 'Sorry...Laboon.'

Four.

That's how many remained standing.

A Blonde, who was kicking Marine's senseless, left right and center, despite being covered in gashes and cuts from his many opponents.

A Swordsman, three swords raised, and one eye watching the moves of his opponents closely, undistracted.

A tall man, their ally, donned in a spotted hat, with a large sword, hand raised to attack. 

A Straw Hatted Captain, fighting despite everything.

A Straw Hatted Captain directly in line with Akainu's vision, and thus, his new target.

"Mugiwara...finally, you can feel the Justice of the Marines!" The deranged Admiral shouted, with a grin, transforming his fists into pure lava, into a stance and move the captain knew. Had witnessed before. On his own brother, in front of his very own eyes.

"DAI FUNKA!" The Admiral grinned, sending forward two Lava fists at the young adult, who had bowed his head, accepting his fate, giving a final glance at his fallen Nakama around him, and at the two still fighting. And then to his ally, who turned, panic written clear on his face. The Captain closed his eyes and waited.

Nothing came.

Opening them, the captain froze at the sight before him.

Took a step back.

Fell to his knees.

And screamed.

Before him, both 'Blondie' and 'Swordsman' had managed to leap over at the last moment, with the desire to protect their Captain, and his dreams, never wanting to see him look so defeated ever again. Now both had a lava fist through their chests.

Both fell.

History repeated itself.

"Oh, it appears two maggots have interrupted me. No worries, Maggots are easy to dispose of. Now, Mugiwara...DAI FUNKA!" The Admiral grinned maliciously, raising two more Lava fists, and sending them straight towards the the captain and his ally. The captain was crouched on the ground, beside his last two Nakama, the life leaving both of them, despite their fighting, despite their efforts, despite their desire to live. With one last breath, the captain looked up, straight towards the fist creeping closer to him, ringing his own death bell as it approached, his ally beside him, tried to move in front of the captain, to take the blow, but an arm held him back. With one last breath, the captain closed his eyes, and broke into the biggest grin he could possibly manage, stretching across his face, raising a hand to his hat.

"Sorry...Ace."

And then the Magma hit. Absorbing the form of Monkey D. Luffy. And thus the Straw Hat Pirates, and Heart Pirates were no more.

\- - - -

"Oi. Oi Luffy?" A voice shouted, concern lacing the tone, a voice the Pirate had not heard for years. A voice that belonged to someone long dead.

Ace.

Luffy opened his eyes, and sat up, clutching his head at the pain, his hand meeting the straw hat he refused to part with. Confused Luffy lowered his hand again, taking note at how light it felt.

"Luffy?" The voice asked again, making the boy turn his head, up to face the form above him.

Ace.

"A..Ace?" The boy asked, blinking once. Twice. Rubbing his eyes, and then closing them.

"Am I dead?" The boy asked. Flashes of Magma, Marines, his Nakama, his friends assaulted his vision.

"Dead? What? No, you idiot, you spaced out!" Ace sighed, giving Luffy a hand, in order to hoist him to his feet.

"Eh? I thought for sure…" Luffy pondered, and then took in his surroundings… the two were on a cliff, a tragically familiar cliff, overlooking the vastness of the ocean. A cliff where a promise was made, a long, long time ago.

Ace, promise me you won't die.

"Ace...this is real. Really Real!" Luffy decided, and then paused.

Ace.

"Luffy...are you sure you're okay, you're acting really strange…" The black haired teen pondered, scratching the back of his head as he spoke.

"I'm great. Great, Ace! Ne...Ace...how old am I?" The Straw Hatted male asked, deciding some mystery time leap, had brought him here, in what looked to be the past, after all if he wasn't dead, and Ace was here, where else would he be.

"Baka! You don't even remember that? How are you going to cope without me, idiot brother!" Ace huffed, crossing his arms. "14, you're 14, remember?" Ace asked, concern back in his voice at his brothers strange antics.

"Ah! Sodesu…." Luffy trailed.

14\. That meant Ace was 17, and would be leaving any day to become a Pirate, after all, his older brother had insisted in waiting until Luffy's birthday in May before he set sail, despite the old teens birthday being in January.

"You're leaving soon...right?" Luffy quired, and Ace nodded.

"Tomorrow."

A day, and then he would barely see Ace again. The occasional poster or article on the Supernova Rookie. A chance meeting in Alabasta. And that would be it. The next time he'd see Ace would be that day.

"No." Luffy snapped, not intending to voice this out loud, but instead to protest against the tormenting thoughts whizzing through his mind. Being 24, yet trapped in the body of a 14 year old, and having been sent 10 years into the past was already causing the boy issues, mentally anyway.

"No? Luffy- what are you?" Ace started, wondering why Luffy had a sudden change of heart, the straw hatted boy had been excited for Ace since he turned 17, back in January, and had insisted his older brother leave, instead of waiting for Luffy to turn 14.

"Sorry...I just- what if you get hurt- or I never see you again- or- or." Luffy stuttered, unsure if he should say anything. You won't see me achieve my dreams. You promised. Luffy shook his head. What about his Nakama. If he made Ace stay, Luffy couldn't very well go of and become a pirate, he'd be a hypocrite.

His Nakama.

Would they remember. Were they waiting? They'd be alive now, should he go search for them? What…-

Law.

"Idiot, don't worry about me, I already told you, I'm going to live my life without regrets, I'll be free. Now, how about we spar, for old times sake." Ace reassured his smaller brother, who nodded, standing.

Despite his predicament, Luffy's experiences, and simple-mindedness meant his acceptance on having woken up ten years in the past, after dying, memories intact, came fairly easy to him. Instead of panicking, wondering if he had made the whole thing up, trying to figure out how he had ended up back in such a place, or just generally denying everything that had ever happened, instead the boy simply grinned, and bounced straight back into being his 14 year old self, without any problems. So what if he was back here? It meant he could see Ace again, do things differently this time, and save him. He could find Sabo, return his memories, and reunite him with Ace, instead of having Sabo remember through the death of his brother. He could save his Nakama, become stronger, and stop anything from going wrong. What was wrong with a second chance? Luffy saw nothing wrong. Nothing at all.

"You are on!" Luffy grinned, jumping up, and stretching his arms to pull himself up and onto Ace's shoulders. Ace huffed but didn't protest, and instead carried the rubber teen on his back, back into the woods to their typical spar area.

"Be warned, I won't go easy on you, you rubber idiot." Ace grinned, dropping the teen, who landed on the floor with a clack caused by his sandals.

"I don't want you to! Shishishi!" Luffy grinned, and got into a stance Ace didn't recognize. The teen looked a bit odd, a fist planted on the floor, between his legs, knees and back bent, in an odd crouch like position. Ace was about to laugh and tease brother, for creating yet another stupid move, when steam began to rise from his younger brother, who was now resembling a tomato. Luffy grinned, giving another trademark laugh, when he realised despite his de-age...time travel...whatever it was, he still had his abilities, and his haki! He'd been unsure if it would work, but once he'd crouched down into his old gear second stance, everything just felt so natural that it would have been wrong for it not to work.

"Luffy-" Ace questioned, dropping his guard, taking a step forward in concern, despite his teasing, the older D just simply couldn't bare to see anything happen to the rubber brat known as his younger brother.

"Gomu Gomu no...Jet Pistol!" Luffy grinned, standing up, and holding a palm out, facing to the left of Ace's head, with incredible speed. Ace had no time to react before the tree to the side of his shattered in half. Ace paused, eyes wide, staring at his brother, who, to his knowledge, could barely manage a punch, despite a recent improvement in his sense of aim.

"I thought you weren't holding back Ace. Does my new technique scare you that much? Ace is a chicken~" Luffy teased, and Ace gave a playful growl, charging forward, dagger in one hand, and his other hand clenched into a fist. Luffy gave a pout when he realised Ace hadn't eaten his devil fruit yet, and thus the teen wouldn't be much of a competition in their fight as he hoped. Still Ace had never lost to him before, even back when he had no devil fruit powers, so Luffy didn't lower his guard completely. As Ace moved, to swipe his fist at the straw hatted boy, the rubber man grinned, dodging with his Observation Haki, and using one hand to catch the fist that was heading directly towards his face. Then, swiftly, the teen lifted a leg.

"Gomu Gomu no...Jet Stamp!" Bringing down his sandaled foot, the rubber teen aimed for Ace's head, only to be mildly surprised to see Ace dodge it at the last second.

"Luffy, where's this come from?" Ace asked, breaking off into a small pant.

"I'll tell you, if you beat me!" Luffy laughed, and then gave a jump back, away from Ace, falling into his next move,

"Gomu Gomu no...Jet Gatling!" Luffy exclaimed, sending a 'wave' of punches at Ace at an increased speed. Ace, however, was getting more adjusted to Luffy's sudden development of speed, and slowly but surely became more attuned to the speed his younger brother was using, thus the elder of the two managed to dodge and deflect most of the hits sent his way. A few managed to land a punch, knocking Ace off his feet, in suprise. He wasn't hurt, particularly bad, but it was enough though, for Ace to stop the fight.

"Man Lu. I can't keep up with that. I'll tell you what, just this once, I'll let you have the win, but you'll still tell me, right?" Ace asked, and Luffy nodded.

"Shishishi. Ace just needs an excuse to take a rest. Is Ace tired already?" Luffy chortled, and Ace flushed red for a brief moment. His brother may be an annoying idiot at some points, but Ace couldn't deny the pure adorableness his younger brother still managed to have.

"Shut it." Ace growled, but his voice didn't hold any malice, it was instead a playful tone. The two sat down, against a tree, and Luffy began his tale.

Of course he didn't mention everything, he did mentioned he was from the future, 10 years to be exact, and that he was pretty sure he had died, along with all his crew.

He mentioned that he a swordsman, who intended to be the best in the world, one who despite his squabbles with their chef was very much in love with the only blonde on Luffy's crew.

He mentioned the ginger haired pirate-thief, his navigator, who managed to keep them all in check, while aiming to draw a map of the world.

He mentioned their sharpshooter, a liar, a storyteller, and one of his best friends, someone to rely on, a brave warrior of the sea.

He mentioned the chef, a blonde with legs like steel, and childlike dreams of 'all blue,' that they would one day find, from a dangerous family.

He mentioned their doctor, a reindeer, who wanted to find a cure to everything, a kind heart and a valuable member of the crew.

He mentioned their archaeologists , the hardships she had faced, and yet her persistence to continue, to fulfill her dream, to see the history of the void century. To live.

He mentioned their shipwright, who was 'SUPER,' and would sail with them, on the ship of the future pirate king, to see his work aid a legend.

He mentioned the musician, once a lone soul, who managed to take the role of Luffy's most desired crew mate, the musician, and who one day, would be reunited with his old Nakama, Laboon.

He wanted to mentioned Law. But- Law...oh god, Law, where would he be now, and how would he cope in the future, should this all truly be a dream. He couldn't bring himself to utter a word about the Ope Ope no mi user, who had stolen the Straw Hatted Pirate's heart (not literally, despite the fact he could do that if he so pleased.)

"I died. All of us died. And then I woke up here." Luffy finished.

Ace sat for a few minutes, he hadn't been told about his own death, nor the crew he had ended up with, Luffy had spoke only about his own crew members, and his final battle, he hadn't even given names. Ace blinked, Luffy wouldn't be able to have come up with all this, sure his imagination was very...imaginative...but it would be impossible. Plus his change of mood earlier, his new ability, his change of speech...everything made complete sense...and no sense at all.

"Lu...most people don't wake up in the body of their 14 year old self when they die though, so how-" Ace trailed,

"I don't know!" Luffy grinned, carefree. He didn't mind how, he was alive, his nakama was alive, and this time he'd change everything.

"This makes no sense." Ace sighed, scratching his head, thinking wasn't his strong point. It was Sa-...Sabo's. It still hurt to think of the blonde.

"I know. I have something else to tell you too! I want to change to future!" Luffy admitted, pausing to see his brother reaction, Ace looked conflicted, but nodded, signalling his brother to continue.

"I don't see you much, when you leave. We meet twice…" Luffy stopped, his lip trembled for a second, and his swallowed, before continuing.

"You...break your promise. In three years," Luffy announced, eyes closing shut as he spoke. Though he could not see, he heard Ace's sharp intake of breath.

"I do?" Ace finally asked, cutting the silence, and making Luffy open his eyes once more. Nodding, Luffy tries to find his voice, despite the urge to throw up.

"You- The same man...who kills you- he...I-" Luffy couldn't, despite the time that had passed, his brother was always a sore topic, one his crew knew not to discuss around him so freely.

"No." Ace firmly replied. Putting a hand on Luffy's shoulder, he repeats himself.

"No, I won't let him. Whoever the bastard is, I'll get stronger, I'll stop him. I won't break my promise, if you don't break yours." Ace determinedly announced, referring to Luffy's promise to become the Pirate King.

"Mhn!" Luffy agreed, nodding.

"So what are we going to do…" Ace asked, wondering what to do now, with a 24 year old version of his brother, with the body of a teen.

"I can't come with you, I don't want to disrupt your own journey. You'll meet Nakama, I can't tear you from them, I need to go find my own Nakama, see if they remember, and then change the future! I need to get even stronger!" Luffy steeled, raising a fist to the sky as he spoke. Ace smiled at the maturity his Luffy had gained.

"Then, no matter where I am, we'll meet, in Loguetown, in three years. You know where that is, right?" Ace asked. Luffy nodded, remembering his time there once. Buggy. Dragon. Smoker. His 'execution'. Roger. Pirate King.

"Ace, one of your Nakama once told told me something. One of the crew, he betrays everyone and he kills one of your friends, for a devils fruit. His name is Teach. Please...kick his ass for me? And save your friend?" Luffy asks, remembering Ace's tale he had once shared, aboard the deck of the Merry, back in Alabasta, and his meeting with Marco the Phoenix, four years after Ace's death.

"Aye!" Ace agreed, taking note of the name. If he was lucky enough to have Nakama as good as Luffy made them out to be, he sure as hell wouldn't let anyone take them away from him so easily.

The rest of the day was spent planning, fighting and eating. The two brothers spent their last day together, with the promise of meeting once more, at the final island before the Grand Line, with determination that the would change the future.

And change the future they most certainly would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Throwing in an OC pirate crew at Loguetown, they won't be Overpowered,don't worry!
> 
> Smarter!Stronger!Luffy
> 
> Pairings: LawLu ZoSan NaVi FraRo AceMar SaboxOc BrookxOc


End file.
